


4th Wall

by kyloveski



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Eric Cartman Gets Therapy, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Summary: What happens when Eric and Kyle decide to start roleplaying on Discord with eachother, without knowing it's their crush behind the screen?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	4th Wall

Ever since the whole Tweek x Craig incident back in Grade 4, the Asian Girls have always been super focused on those two. They make fanart, edits, write fanfiction, and recently, we found out that they like to roleplay as them, too.

It's definately a bit odd. They imagine the two of them in different scenarios and its basically writing fanfics with eachother where each person plays one or the other.

Sometimes, they even make group chats where some of them play the other guys like Clyde, Token and Jimmy. Apperently, the fandom for Creek has grown quite substantially. Since the entire town adores it and posts about it everywhere, lots of people online from around the state, and maybe country, enjoy it.

It's mainly the Asian Girls and any teenage shippers that do the roleplay stuff, though. They've been doing this for years now, apperently, and now we've all graduated High School and are in College or University.

Except for my group. We're all waiting for Kenny to build up his funds so that the four of us can go to Community College in Denver, so we all still live with our parents for the moment and have jobs.

Kyle is working at the library, Stan is at Jimbo's Guns, and Kenny works at City Wok.

I, Eric Cartman, have been working part time at the gas station, but I've been spending most of my time creating a fake persona online. I have fake accounts on everything from Twitter, to Instagram, Tumblr, Discord and AO3. I've been working on building it up for a few months now. It's all centered around Tweek and Craig.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not some Creek fanboy, or anything. I just want to see whether all of the people part of their fandom ever talk about any other people, because I've seen their Instagrams and they have art of some other pairings aswell, including, but not limited to, Kenny and Butters, Kenny and Craig, and Stan and Kyle.

That last one gets my blood boiling a little bit, though. Stan and Kyle clearly only see eachother as friends. They're super best friends. Basically on brother level.

Plus, the fact that I like Kyle. Whoop! Big surprise... Bet you all saw that coming from a mile away.

Anyways, I want to get into their servers to see if there is ANY of them, at all, that ship me with Kyle. I really hope so. Seeing that kind of art or fics would make me happy. It's all I could possibally ever get, considering Kyle totally doesn't feel the same.

Eventually, this one girl called Mary that I met on Tumblr, sends me a message.

Cr33k<3: Hey, Alicia. I've been seeing that you're interested in meeting more shippers.

AliLovesCreek: Yeah, I've been looking but I haven't been able to find any group chats that will accept me yet.

Cr33k<3: Alright. Do you have Discord?

AliLovesCreek: Yeah, I can send you my username.

I send it to her and then I get two notifications from Discord. One, that MaryWright has added me. The other is a message she sent me.

I accepted her friend request and looked at the message. An invite to an server called SPShipsOfficial.

I clicked on join and it brings me into the server.

CreekIsCanon: Hey, everyone! This is Alicia! One of my friends from Tumblr!

BunnyBoyo: Oh, hey!

StyleSupport: Hi, Alicia!

BendyIsBest: Hello!

StaigStays: Heyo!

AliciaNelson: Hi, guys.

CreekIsCanon: Alright. Now you just have to go into the introduction channel to write about yourself and you can change you Nickname to whatever you want aswell.

AliciaNelson: Thanks. I'll do that.

I got to make my introduction.

Name: Alicia Nelson  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Interests: Writing, Drawing, Roleplay  
OTP:

I have to think on that one for a moment. I built this whole thing upon Creek, but I also kinda wanna say what my real OTP is…

OTP: Creek, but also kinda this other pair…

I send my intro to the channel and the get another message in general.

BunnyBoyo: Ooh! Alicia! What's your other ship?

BendyIsBest: Yeah! I wanna know too!

AliciaNelson: Aw, it's kinda embarrassing. I never see people make art or fics for it.

CreekIsCanon: C'mon, Ali. No ones gonna judge you for it.

StyleSupport: Exactly. This is a welcoming environment.

AliciaNelson: Ugh. Ok. Fine. I don't even know if they have a ship name, but I like Kyle with Cartman.

StaigStays: REEEEEE KYMAAAAAN!

CreekIsCanon: Oh god. You've activated the Kyman Fangirl in her.

AliciaNelson: Kyman?

StyleSupport: Kyman is the ship name of Kyle and Cartman. Not exactly my cup of tea, but it's cute.

StaigStays: I love Kyman soooo much! If it weren't for Staig, it would totally be my OTP!

BendyIsBest: I agree. It is a damn good ship.

IWantCandy: DID I READ THIS RIGHT? ANOTHER KYMAN FANGIRL?

CreekIsCanon: Oh. Yeah. Ali likes them.

AliciaNelson: Yeah. They're my second to being OTP.

IWantCandy: YES! I love Kyman too! Hate sex is the best sex.

I put my phone down for a sec. Did I read that right? I pick it back up to see the chat going again.

StaigStays: Agreed!

BunnyBoyo: Ugh. Can you guys stop going on about that? Evey time Kyman comes up, you guys are like "Hate sex is the best sex"

CartersCutie: Wait, oh, aw! Really guys? Again?

CrennyConfirmed: What? It's awesome!

DipDied: I am so happy I'm in this server.

CartersCutie: Why do you guys always make Kyman out to be hateful anyways? Eric might have gotten some help and so maybe he and Kyle don't hate each other as much as when they were kids.

IWantCandy: No way. Even if he got some help, still, our boy is soooo fucked. Remember, everything he's has ever done. He could maybe be brought down from psychotic to just a fucking asshole, but Kyle has got to still hate him. Same as Wendy.

StyleSupport: Exactly. Kyle hates him, but he loves Stan.

I pout a bit. I'm not that bad anymore. I did get some help and Kyle does seem to think of us as friends, now. Still don't think he's into me, though. I continue to read through the chat.

BendyIsBest: Yeah. And Wendy could be with Bebe.

StendyScore: But Stan isn't gay, guys. That's why he's with Wendy. Wendy isn't gay either.

BendyIsBest: Oh, Stan is totally gay. And a bottom.

StendyScore: Oh, we're not going into that again.

BendyIsBest: All those in favour of Stan being a bottom?

StyleSupport: Yep.

StaigStays: Totally.

StennyIsSweet: Present! Also, yeah.

IWantCandy: Even Wendy would top him.

I look away from my phone again. Wow. Lots of ship war shit going on.

AliciaNelson: Holy shit. I didn't even realise that some of these were ships.

CreekIsCanon: Oh, shit. Right. We totally got off track.

CrennyConfirmed: Shit. Sorry, Alicia.

CartersCutie: Sorry!

AliciaNelson: It's all good. I think I've decided what I want my nickname to be…

StaigStays: OH! YES!

DipDied: DO IT!

I change my nickname.

StennyIsSweet: I love it.

BendyIsBest: That seems like a perfect fit.

StyleSupport: It's awesome!

IWantCandy: Dude. That's great!

KymanKing: I think I'm gonna like this server.


End file.
